Deal With It
by DamagedGlasses
Summary: Shy, insecure Harley didn't know what overcame her when she pressed YES, but now she's been caught up in an epic adventure where she'll meet new friends and hopefully be able to overcome these new dark thoughts that have begun to cloud her mind. I do not own Digimon, only my OC.
1. Dealing with Digimon

**Deal With it**

The sun is shining, the flowers seem to give off a aroma of happiness, and the world seemed to shine with a glow that could infect anybody. However, for one 5th grader Harleen Onwell, this was not the case, to preoccupied with worrying about her own shadow to lose herself in the scenery.

If people were to see her, the would first notice her NATURAL blue hair, accompanied by her very emotional violet eyes, that let people read her emotions like a book, and how she was slightly tiny.

She looked slightly cute, with her long light green long sleeve shirt that slightly covered her hands and almost reached down to where her short sleeved pair of black pants. The second thing they would notice is how she seemed to be shy or scared of almost everything around her.

Harley hadn't always been like this, no she used be a fun loving girl, but that was when she was little, only around 5 years of age, and things had changed sense then.

Now she walked down the sidewalk, pass the park, slightly hurrying to not get seen by the other girls who like to bully her. Harley looked slightly up and swept her eyes across the park, seeing the other girls preoccupied with something else at the moment.

She sighed, before hearing a beeping noise in her pockets, signifying her phone had gone off.

Harley froze in panic, scared that she had made her caretaker angry somehow, before tentatively reaching into her pocket and grasping the device.

She quickly clicked on the text message, getting something she had never expected. "**Harley Onwell, the time is now, do you accept your destiny?"** Harley almost dropped her phone at the message and voice that accompanied it.

The destiny part sounded alright though, and her life at the moment seemed like it couldn't get any worse. Harley slightly shrugged to herself, before tentatively pressing on **Yes. **It doesn't take long for the phone to reply again, quickly sending Harley off to a train station nearby.

Harley quickly turns around, only to be met by a band of girls who all have slight smirks that seemed to be filled with malice. The first girl in the crowd, walks up slightly about to say something that would most likely hurt Harley's feelings, when Harley quickly reacted, on a mission to get to the train station.

Now, unless you knew her personally, you would think that Harley is very weak, needing to rely on her smarts more than brawn. This is where you are most dreadfully wrong. With Harley's mass amount of fears and anxieties, she almost obsessively trained her body in strength and speed.

These attributes are only increased by Harley's skill in martial arts. Harley looked at the crowd of girls and did something that even she didn't expect herself to do. Harley quickly ran up to the head girl, grasping her shoulders with her hands and used her to propel herself over the group.

This little bit of gymnastic awesomeness left the group of girls in shock, not allowing them to get their heads out of their disbelief until Harley had already left their sight. Harley didn't know what had gotten into her, but she knew that whatever her destiny was, she couldn't be late for it.

Harley later arrived at the train station, before realizing that she had an adventure of hopping trains for the next hour or so.

It wasn't long before she had gotten to the right place, about to run to the elevator that the phone had referred to when she got hit in the shoulder by somebody else. Out of the surprise of being hit out of the blue, she fell rather harshly with the offender yelling sorry, before jumping through the elevator at the last minute.

Harley only had time to catch the eyes of the only other two boys who looked a lot alike in elevator, one having a calm, almost steely gaze that frightened her slightly, but the other having a warm, friendly gaze that drew Harley in like a moth to a flame.

Harley let out a squawk of sadness, having been so close to reaching her destiny. She pushed herself up from the ground, unusually furious at the perpetrator who had ruined her destiny. She looked over and saw what looked like a stairway that went down to the same way the elevator went down.

She went quickly over to the stairway, but tragically tripping at the start of it. The last thing Harley saw before she blacked out was the rapidly approaching floor.

She doesn't notice the dark mist surround her carrying her to who know where while also letting some itself pore into the open mouth of the unconscious girl.

**A Few Hours Later**

Harley suddenly wakes up, getting a face full of sunlight, surprising her. She leaps up, and quickly darts her gaze around trying to figure out where she is. Harley observed that she was in a deep forested area, her occupying a wide clearing.

Harley was starting to get scared, when a loud noise from her pocket blared, making Harley jump a little and shriek in fright. He hurriedly brought out the object, her phone she realized, and looked at it expectantly.

The machine sent out a screeching sound, before starting to glow white. Harley was about ready to chuck the thing and run screaming, when the light died down, showing off a new device in her hand.

The machine was purple with a gray grip, and Harley could feel a connection to it. The machine's screen lighted up, making Harley want to chuck it again, before the voice from before went through the clearing.

"**Harley Onwell, this is your destiny, you must find you spirit.**" the machine blared and then shut off, leaving a slightly more knowledgeable, but more nervous Harley.

She looked around a bit more before randomly choosing a direction, timidly heading off, one arm grasping the other, and you could almost feel the waves of uncomfortableness and awkwardness.

It wasn't long before Harley found a dirt road, and having no where else to go, uneasily joined it, going down the path in hopefully a good direction. As she went down the path she could easily see that the forest was becoming less and less dense, before the oath took a sharp left in to the woods.

You could see the uneasiness increase on Harley's face when she was in the forest, but was shocked completely out of her frightened funk when she saw a village.

She ran a bit fast, hoping to find someone to explain to her what she needed to do. She was only a few feet way from the entrance when she had to jump out of the way to avoid a dangerous projectile that seemed to erupt in a small explosion.

Harley got up dizzily onto her feet, only to cower when a she saw a huge shadow surrounding her. In almost a comical fashion, she slowly turned her head to see a huge strange creature.

If it wasn't for the size of the beast, Harley might have laughed, but she was now shaking in her cloths. The beast looked like a giant mud snow man. It had dark eyes and a slight round nose with a slightly different tinted color buttons on its stomach.

The beast looked down at her curiously, but also cautious. It started to looked confused when he noticed the machine that Harley had newly acquired.

He stood up with a jolt, obviously shocked by something, making Harley prepare for the worst when the beast looked down once more, but with excitement and happiness.

This gaze let Harley stop shaking and timidly embraced the feeling that she didn't get regularly.

The beast seemed to still for a minute, thinking something over than spoke, "Hello, human, my name is MudFrigimon, I am the forest version of Frigimon, the snow digimon."

Harley looked at the beast with inquisitive stare and asked, "Whats a digimon?" This seemed to send the beast of into laughter before calming down and explaining.

"A digimon is the name for all the creatures that inhabit this world, the DigiWorld." Harley's eyes widened when she heard this, wondering how she had been sent to a different world and, more importantly, how was she going to get out?

She started to get scared, and thankfully, MudFrigimon noticed the look in her eyes, and not liking it, suggested, "How about you rest in my Village, I'm the guardian of this uprising community."

"What is this placed called?" Harley asked, again looking at the momentarily ignored wooden gated village. MudFrigimon seemed to be happy to talk about his village, so Harley let him talk his heart out.

He said "This is Osshan Village, a DigiVillage that dutifully prepares Rookie digimon for when they become Champion. That right their in the middle is the Tree of Everlasting and is some what of a mascot for our Village" Harley gives a confused stare that makes MudFrigimon sheepishly rub the back of his head and say, "Well you don't really know what those things are so why don't I actually explain the workings of the DigiWorld." Harley nods, liking that idea very much.

After a quick run through of the workings of digimon and the current disaster at hand with the balance of the world, MudFrigimon is interrupted by a chorus of exclamations. Harley looks over to the noise, quickly hiding behind MudFrigimon when she sees a small crowd of Rookie digimon running over.

MudFrigimon comforts Harley gently pushing her forward. Harley nervously waves a hand in salutations, and begun the everlasting shouts of amazement from the Rookies.

They talked and talked, sprouting out what they did to day and telling her their names, like Agumon, Palmon, and a whole lot others, giving Harley a small headache while trying to politely remember all the names.

After a while, the excited buzz of meeting a human abated and Harley could once again see the village without a digimon jumping and trying to get her attention.

She gazed at the small village that seemed to have a multitude of huts that seemed pretty durable as well as a few bigger buildings that Harley assumed was the schools.

She looked at the small groups of digimon that were scattered around, Harley noticed that even in the DigiWorld their were social Cliques, but also looking at the Tree of Everlasting, a tree that was huge and really looked like it would last forever no matter the trouble.

Her eyes, however, were pulled away from the tree when she noticed a small Rookie with a book on the ground. It was a small yellow puppy with bright green eyes, showing off all emotions, but had a slight lonely look in its eyes.

Harley saw those kind of eyes in the mirror every single day, but on a larger scale. She took in a deep breath, and exhaled, trying to gather confidence and strode over to the lonely digimon.

She was a few inches from the digimon, when she stopped bent down and tried to get the digimon's attention, "H-Hello?" The digimon, who had been blissfully unaware of Harley's presence, got a surprised look in its eyes and leaped back slightly, looking up at Harley wearily, like waiting for something bad.

Harley continued timidly, glancing around slightly "Um, I just wanted to come and talk to you, you looked lonely, and I just wanted to see if I could help, maybe lend a listening ear?" The digimon still looked somewhat cautious, but lost the look immediately when he saw the genuine worry and concern in Harley's eyes.

The digimon gained a sad look and started "M-My name is Salamon, the o-other digimon don't like me because my species have d-deep roots in the history of the D-DigiWorld. They don't l-like me because the teacher sometimes goes on and on about how g-great I will be o-one day. T-They dislike it so they torment me or neglect me, making fun of my b-big e-ears and how I'll never be s-strong, or they generally just don't let me p-play with t-them."

At this point the poor digimon was crying and Harley gathered her up in her arms, looking slightly uncomfortable while comforting her.

Harley didn't know how to deal with this, she could feel a cold rage sweep through her body, wanting to be released and along with it a slight whisper, "_Destroy the offenders, they deserve the ultimate payback for their wrongdoing"_, Harley, still holding Salamon, quickly glanced around not liking that voice, it had sounded like her own, but was eviler, and had a tone of seduction in its whispers that made Harley WANT to do what it said.

She shook her head, wiping those thoughts out of her head, and went back to the current situation at hand.

She said, "Don't worry Salamon, their just jealous of you and your potential. Don't let them get to you. How about we hang out? Just us talking and having a good time." Salamon looked up with happy and hope filled eyes, nodding almost quick enough for Harley to become worried about her again.

Just as Salamon was about to answer, a large crash was heard on the other side of the village. Harley and Salamon looked up worried, and gained a surprised look at the monster that was standing at the now gaping hole of the once mighty wood wall.

It looked like a giant yellow ape. It might have been cute if it wasn't so big, or had a giant bone in its tensed arms, or maybe it was the blood lust in its eyes that sold the deal? Who knows, the only thing for sure is that the yellow ape was scaring the Rookies, who had rushed to their respective homes. Harley wasn't sure what to do, but Salamon seemed to have no qualms about a mad dash towards the beast.

Harley gained a new respect for the small creature. The yellow ape, Apemon if what the Rookies yelled rang true, was seemingly surprised at the attack by such a small creature, but regained its composure and yelled "**Mega Bone Smash!**" swinging its bone weapon, hitting Salamon out of the sky and into one of the sides of the huts, hurt.

Harley glanced over trying to find MudFrigimon, recognizing his figure at one of the huts, trying to keep everyone calm. Harley looked on in dismay as the creature started walking towards Salamon, who was still dizzy from her unexpected flight.

Harley grabbed onto the determination and rare courage in her gut and forced it out, making her legs move as fast as she could towards the yellows ape. Apemon didn't know what hit it when Harley jumped up kicked the side of his face hard enough for him to fall down and skid slightly.

Harley raced over to Salamon to make sure she was okay and saw that she was fine, just slightly swirly-eyed. Due to her scrutinizing gaze on Salamon, Harley didn't notice the now even more enraged Apemon. Salamon suddenly gained back her composure enough to attack properly, "**Sledge Dash**" propelling herself with her strong hind-legs and ramming her head into the towering Apemon, making it stumble back.

Harley, noticing the Apemon finally, jumps away from the digimon, trying to regain some safe ground.

Harley sees Apemon, who had recovered quickly, about to swing his bone once more on the stumbling Salamon. Harley saw this was overcome by a need to protect the digimon who had a life like hers in lonesomeness and sadness. She could feel a slight evil intent in herself trying to taint the power, but she wouldn't allow it.

She heard a whirling sound in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw the strange device light up again and say, "**It is Time!**" Harley instinctively held the machine out with both hands and yelled "**SPIRIT!**", gaining the Apemon's attention. The Tree of Everlasting started to glow before an object was seen being torn away from the structure shooting towards Harley.

Harley's machine caught the spirit, giving Harley a determined look in her eye. With a circle of data on her hand she yelled while slamming it on to the machine "**EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**".

The data surrounded her incubating her form while she was in DigiEvolution State. Inside the swirling mass of data, Harley was excited, she had never felt this power before, she could feel it hardening into parts and slamming themselves onto her. She could feel her body changing, twisting and turning and objects attaching onto her. She felt a searing pain go through her body due to the changes, but instead of screaming, let out a crazed laugh.

Apemon didn't know what to expect when the data died down, but he certainly didn't expect a red robed and black caped blonde woman to eject out of the data orb on a broomstick with a huge manic grin on her face, yelling "Witchmon!" (this is where you go look up Witchmon).

As Witchmon gazed at Apemon with her slightly disturbing open mouth smile, he suddenly felt like he wasn't going to leave this the winner.

**A/N: This is my take on the Digimon Frontier if my OC Harley was a part of it. She will be taking the place of Kouichi as the nice guy turned bad, but it will be a gradual change and she will interact with the others in the next few chapters. Tell me how you like and if you want it to continue. Also, feel free to leave any suggestions about this story.**


	2. Dealing with Beginnings

**Deal With It**

* * *

Somewhere in Apemon's mind. A tiny island in a sea of blood lust, thought about how considerably dangerous the Witchmon before him was.

Before, the girl who had turned into this digimon had given off the scent of repressed fear, the emotion buried underneath a burst of determination at the sight of the threat against her new friend.

Now, though, as a digimon, the girl had seemed to give into the fear and had turned it into power. This power was being controlled by a very rare and powerful will held by the girl, but their were some loose ends.

The manic grin and the slightly crazed look that came with the anger and madness of the transformation seemed to make the digimon stare with awe at how the girl had transformed, but also in slight fear at the expression.

Even Salamon was slightly unnerved at the emotions that seemed to drift off the earlier understanding, but extremely shy and nervous girl. Salamon shook off the feeling, slightly guilty at being scared of the girl who had talked to her. Salamon sat back on her haunches and waited for what was about to happen.

Witchmon, who was earlier just a normal girl named Harley, set her sights on the raging Apemon, who now seemed ready to take a bite out of her, and giggled a bit, find a humorous tidbit at the large yellow monkey.

Harley had never felt like this before, having so much power compared to her old self, although the power seemed to be very chaotic, it was still quite exhilarating and even slightly addictive feeling.

Harley had beat down the crazed feeling the power had given her for the first few seconds, but their was still a slight influence on her and she noticed it all to well. Her thoughts kept ranging from mad to happy, it was like she was on an unending sugar rush of emotions.

She tried to control herself and get back to the battle, remembering that she was even in this form to begin with. At the thought of Salamon in danger, Witchmon felt a pit of anger grow in her stomach, acting as a key for the lock on some of the dampened madness inside of her.

Witchmon saw red, letting out a dark giggle at sent shivers down some of the speculating digimon. Before Apemon could react, Witchmon flew towards him like a blur on her broom, appearing right in front of the bewildered digimon. On instinct in this situation alone, Apemon jumped back trying to distance himself from this new variable in the equation.

Witchmon reeled a hand back before releasing it yelling "**Balaluna Gale!**", making a swift and powerful collection of slightly purple wind whip towards the enraged digimon.

Apemon gathered his sense and yelled "**Metallic Fur!**", his fur gained a silverfish gleam, hinting at the effectiveness of the technique. The purple gale struck, but did nothing to the protected Apemon, who was now grinning at the minor victory over his opponent.

Witchmon growled slightly in annoyance at her failed attack, flying again at the yellow monkey with intent to attack once more. Apemon picked up his bone and swung it, once again yelling, "**Mega Bone Stick!**". The attack caught Witchmon off guard, making her try to dodge the quick-moving bone that glowed slightly with power. She, however, was grazed by the bone causing her to be repelled back, spinning, before hitting the side of a tree, leaving an indention.

She fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes, and the Apemon saw rather quickly for an enraged digimon that she was momentarily out for the count.

The Apemon made a dash for the dazed digimon and was reeling back its slightly glowing bone. Before he could finish the attack however, Witchmon came back to the world of the living, and was met with the sight of the glowing bone covering the sky.

Now, looking up at the sky and seeing a giant object that could take out trees with ease isn't exactly the thing you want to do when you just got barely hit by it and it still felt like someone used your body as a pinata.

Witchmon instinctively rolled out-of-the-way, grabbing her broom that had gotten thrown slightly away due to her bout of chaotic dizziness.

She only barely escaped the attack, before the tree that had stopped her rapid disarray was turned into a plethora of toothpicks. Witchmon made use of the time that Apemon used to get over the shock of missing and the exertion it used for it to use the attack to make a quick dash towards the digimon.

She quickly got into its face with the use of the now in-use broom, making the Apemon widen its eyes in shock at the surprising counter attack, and shoved her red gloved hand behind her, in a throwing position, with a devilish grin that would have seemed kind of cute and somewhat playful if it wasn't for the anger and darkness that had taken residence with the pearly white teach that gleamed in disturbed happiness.

She quickly yelled without any hesitation "**Aquary Pressure!**", a purple mist quickly gathered around her hand, making her only hesitate for second for it be in ready use, and then throwing the mist at Apemon.

The mist turned into a torrent of purple water that threw back Apemon sufficiently far, making him knock into one of the walls around the village. Salamon used this opportunity to throw a bit of salt into the wound by charging head on and yelling "**Sledge Crash!**".

Witchmon stifled a giggle at the downed Apemon getting hit by the smaller Salamon, it looked slightly ridiculous with the size difference.

Witchmon once again turned her attention once more towards the Apemon on the ground, and the amused, and lighthearted look disappeared, only to be replaced by a dark look that promised the end.

Witchmon walked over to the Apemon that was laying only barely conscious. She nudged Salamon away from the digimon with a warm smile, but instantly giggled at the sight of the defeated digimon.

Salamon didn't like the look on Witchmon's face and wondered where the nervous Harley went. She thought about helping Apemon, maybe thinking of seeing if Witchmon might could just knock him unconscious and take him somewhere far away, but their was something that stopped her, maybe it was anger at the digimon, or even indifference, but the emotion didn't seem very friendly, however it was so compelling.

Salamon just sat back once more, watching the scene unfold before her, trying to make sense of these emotions that seemed to come from nowhere. Witchmon looked at Apemon, who had now regained something that was similar to lucidness, and smiled as she realized that it was time.

She stared into Apemon's eyes, piercing him with her gaze that held a whirlwind of untamed emotions. She raised her hand, and whispered in a way that only Apemon and Salamon could even hear a semblance of what she said, "Balaluna Gale", a threw down her hand in a manner that would not look out-of-place at an execution, for that was what this was.

An execution of the digital equivalent.

Apemon tried to put up a defense, even tried to force his Metallic Fur to activate, but the purplish gale still struck. It struck in a way that it tore at Apemon's skin, depleting him of the last bits of energy he had left, making him take on the form that all digimon would go through when the time came.

A bright light shined from the Apemon, making Salamon shield her eyes with her paws and Witchmon squint in irritation. The bright light slowly lost its power and disappeared to leave a Digi-egg. Witchmon watched in satisfaction as the egg started to float off, going somewhere to be reborn.

Witchmon was suddenly surrounded by a great gathering of code lines, which quickly dispersed, leaving a wobbling Harley.

Harley looked around for a bit before finally coming to terms with the stress and activities she had just been with and promptly...fainted.

Salamon quickly jumped to her new friend, hoping she was okay, only to find in relief that she was sleeping like a baby. Salamon was about to run over to other digimon to get them to help, but was suddenly picked up by a still sleeping Harley and was embarrassingly used as a cuddle toy.

Salalmon's cheeks lit up at the situation she was in and tried to get out, only to find that Harley's grip was shockingly strong.

She started whining a bit with the exertion she was using and finally gave up with a great sigh, resigning herself to waiting for the teacher to get hear and help her out of her escape her recent residence.

* * *

Harley looked down at the road she was walking on. It was a bright day and the sun seemed to smile at her, praising her with the gifts of its light. Harley allowed a small smile to root itself onto her face, the sun was one of things that she loved most about living.

No matter what happened, how bad your life was, the sun never failed to rise and shine. Harley dropped the smile she had gained and thought over the recent things she had went through. Once she had awoken from her fitful sleep, probably could do better by calling "unconscious", she had sat through a small rundown of where exactly she was.

The MudFrigimon had gratefully helped her by telling her of the hard times that had befallen the digital world, Harley head was still slightly reeling by the fact that for whatever reason she was picked to be abnormal as MudFrigimon had put it when it came to actually turning into a digimon.

Lets just say that she and MudFrigimon could agree on the fact that they didn't expect it to happen, I mean really who would?!

Harley glanced over to her left where Salamon, in all of her playful goodness, was walking along side her, having taken up Harley's activity of watching the scenery. Harley's timid smile came back with a vengeance when she remembered how Salamon wanted to come along side her, to be a guide and a companion Salamon had offered.

Harley didn't really need much encouragement about taking her along, she felt slightly more comfortable with Salamon, and she also really disliked the stories of subtle abuse performed by the other digimon. The thought of Salamon getting hurt physically or mentally made her insides start to heat up.

She was halfway through thinking about what she would do to the little monsters before she caught herself. That was another thing that was alarming.

She had never had a particularly strong temper, evident in the fact that her very timid nature eroded what flare she had, but ever since the battle with Apemon and becoming Witchmon she had found that she was starting to lean towards a much darker state of thought every so often.

The thoughts of Witchmon unfortunately brought up the memories of the power she had felt while being her.

It was so chaotic, but almost sweetly so, like a candy apple laced with poison. Very delicious, but tooth decay would be the last thing you would need to worry about. It took a lot of Harley's will to hold on to the walls of her psyche and not start swimming freely into the sea of strength.

Harley almost cringed at what might have happened if she hadn't stopped in time. She might have stayed in her train of thought for a long time, but before she could continue she heard a slight _oomph!_ From behind her she found Salamon laying on the ground rather tired.

Harley looked up into the sky and found that the sun had started to make way for the moon or whatever would come up with the nighttime sky.

Harley looked around and focused on finding a spot for her and Salamon to rest at. She sighed contentedly when she found a good strong tree to work with. She looked up at the now light purplish sky and one thought resounded through her mind.

'_Destiny, huh?_'

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked! Please review about anything you might want to know or if you just want to give a helpful suggestion. Please comment if Harley doesn't exactly fit the whole shy and scared of everything quota, I still getting used to writing her type of character, and hopefully throughout the rest of this story I will improve! So thank you for reading and I hope you will continue reading!**


	3. Dealing with Ghost Towns

**Deal With It**

Harley groaned. She had walked down the dirt path for the past day or so and it got considerably hotter the longer she went. The breaks didn't help much and the only time they could get away from the sun was the rare break where they could find a big enough tree.

On her head lay Salamon, looking absolutely beat. Salamon had held up for the most part, but she eventually couldn't take the strain of walking, so she had taken residence on Harley's head. Harley didn't mind the extra weight, Salamon didn't exactly way that much, and it was the least she could do for one of her only friends.

Harley had never been one for grand number of friends. Actually, when she did find a friend, they eventually abandoned her or betrayed her for more popular people or they had gotten sick of her insecurities.

She had gained a few trust issues and maybe even more abandonment problems, but she felt that she could trust Salamon. The digimon had went through the same thing on a smaller level for being to popular with the teachers, due to her digital lineage and history.

Harley looked over her surroundings. They had originally been at a heavily forested area, but now they were in a more plain-like area with fewer trees and surprisingly hot climate. She let out a breath of air, eyes downcast and her hand attached to her elbow, slightly depressed with all the heat.

She began thinking of all the bad things that could happen, getting slightly hysteric at the thought of Salamon dying from the heat or dehydration and not even notice it, only realizing her demise when she stopped for their next break. However she shot out of her dark thoughts by the feelings of ecstatic movement from Salamon.

She looked up, making eye contact with Salamon who had bent down slightly so her eyes were level with Harley's. Harley raised a thin eyebrow in a questioning way, prompting Salamon to explain her excited look, but also in relief at the assurance that Salamon was certainly alive.

Salamon jumped down, smoothly landing on her feet with no visible pain, and started happily pointing in a direction yelling "Harley! Harley! Harley! Look!" Smiling in slight amusement at the cute digimon, it seemed like Salamon's shyness had disappeared after the first few days with Harley, Harley looked in the directed direction where her jaw dropped a bit, leaving her slight gaping at the sight of a village she hadn't seen due to her thoughts. It was bigger than the first town she had been too, obviously more populated as well. Salamon shot off like a bullet, the excitement of finding a village making her forget the tightness in her muscles.

Harley looked at the village that had a gated out edge, a fountain in the middle that had an angel looking digimon with water spurting out of its mouth. In its head there was a small blue gem with the Kanji for Code.

Harley turned her gaze at the sign in front of the village, '_Welcome to Fuhito Village'_, and then resumed walking after the quick paced Salamon. As Harley and Salamon were walking through the village, both looking around for somewhere to stay, Harley noticed that there was a lack of digimon in the village.

Now that she thought of it, this town reminded her of movies she had watched. They were in a town, all residents nowhere to be found, and they were in an area where no one would hear them scream!

Next thing you know, a nice looking digimon would come out and take them in, giving them a nice home for the night.

Harley would go upstairs where she would take a shower and clean herself of her collected sweat and leave Salamon eating a nice home cooked meal that the digimon had cooked for them. Harley would be taking her shower, thoroughly enjoying herself, when all of a sudden the shower curtains would be drawn back suddenly where she would come face to face with a more disturbed version of the nice digimon with a large knife!

After dodging the digimon's initial assault, Harley would escape, where she would run back downstairs, followed by a calm walking murderous digimon, where she would quickly get Salamon and leave.

However, when she would get downstairs she would see where Salamon was now on the ground foaming at the mouth! Quickly seeing her only friend in this world dead, Harley would immediately freak out and run outside, still being chased by the digimon.

It would be looking good for Harley, until she looked back at the digimon and accidentally trip on her own two feet! The digimon would appear suddenly in front of her and would raise the knife up and-!

Harley shuddered at the horrific thoughts that she had entertained. It was a common habit of hers to imagine the worse case scenario and all the scary movies and stories she had read when she was younger did not help.

"HARLEY!" Harley was thrown out of her mental self-terror infliction by the sudden scream by Salamon. Looking at the source of the scream so quickly Salamon heard something crack, Harley saw that Salamon had found what looked to be an inn.

To Harley it looked really creepy, but it would seem that Salamon thought it had a warm and homely feeling. It was a two-story white building with holes cut out on the sides, no windows or glass to keep out anything.

Harley had to admit that it was the least creepy housing in sight and was definitely somewhere that they could find a place to rest and maybe eat something other than the supplies they had stocked up while walking.

Harley walked nervously over to the entrance looking around for any dangers. When Harley started to make her slow and tentative way over to the , the inn didn't seem to have a door and was only covered by a trap, she saw Salamon let go of her patience and excitedly slip into the house.

Harley's eyes went wide at the, in her opinion, reckless action and rushed over faster than she had originally intended to. With the thoughts of her earlier dark thoughts Harley stopped slightly in front of the entrance, now thinking more clearly than she was when she was worrying over Salamon's bold home invasion.

Part of her mind, a small part of her that had plagued her for the past days told her to just leave Salamon in the potentially dangerous house. The idea was so enticing to that little plot of land in her subconscious, but Harley shook her head harshly to get the suggestion of such an idea.

Harley narrowed her eyes in determination and went through the door and was immediately greeted by a desolate greeting room. Salamon was on the desk trying to peer down in the other side. Harley almost giggled out of amusement at the attempt to find somebody.

The two travelers searched high and low for anybody in the building. Salamon could tell that Harley wasn't taking the fact that they seemed to be the only people in the village to well and was starting to worry about her.

The duo, however, did find some food in one of the rooms and stocked up on what seemed to be cheap bread and a variety of berries.

When Harley and Salamon had finished eating the sun was starting to set and Harley went to bed in one of the rooms she had found upstairs very, as Salamon put it, unappreciative of the situation they had seemed to find themselves in.

...

Salamon let out a breath of air sitting on one of the other beds she and Harley had found. She wasn't as frightened as her friend was, but the town unnerved her. It had unnerved her at the beginning, but the excitement and anticipation at the thought of food had shielded her mind of the seemingly abandoned village.

Salamon looked around at the shadows that her candle beside her created and couldn't help but imagine creatures that were only kept at bay with her candle's light. Salamon wasn't particularly scared of the dark, by no means, but that didn't mean that with her suspicions of the town rolling though her thoughts and the dark were helping her.

Salamon gave up the inner battle that had circulated in her mind and was about to go ask Harley if she could sleep with her for the night, but was stopped by the sight of brownish eyes suddenly piercing the shadows that surrounded her.

Salamon was about to let out a scream when her mouth was covered by a clawed hand.

Now in the light, she could see the digimon that had given her a shock much more clearly now.

It was small, giving Salamon the impression of it being a Rookie level digimon, and looked like a small bear koala but had evil looking claws and a pair of devilish bat wings and a tail that didn't go well with what appeared to be a cute sleepy bear which was evident from the lazy look that had taken residence in the digimon's eyes.

The digimon somehow gave her a stern lazy look and put one finger over his mouth signifying the universal meaning of "Hush!".

He released his hold over her mouth and Salamon immediately jumped back and gazed at him with the evident question for why he had surprised her in this room.

However, a small part of her was feeling relief that she and Harley weren't the only ones in the village anymore, but the relief was taken out by the sudden question of why they were.

The digimon glance around for a bit, seeming to try and tear out the ears that the walls came with, and finally gifted Salamon with a look of relief.

He said with a low serious voice that sounded somewhat like a young boy " You and your friend are in grave danger." Salamon wasn't really shocked at the answer, she had come up with bad case scenarios since the digimon had appeared.

There was this really detailed one about her eating poisonous food and Harley getting attacked in the shower however Salamon became slightly annoyed at the statement. Why couldn't digimon come to her and say some thing like "You and your friend are perfectly safe" or "There is nothing to worry about"!

The digimon's words, however, finally registered with Salamon fully and she felt worry start to rise in her gut. "W-who are you and h-how are we in danger?" Salamon asked, inwardly berating herself for her show of nervousness.

The digimon seems to think for a minute then states "My name is Phascomon, this town is filled with evil ghost digimon who have stolen your friend's consciousness. She won't wake until you get it back."

Salamon is stunned momentarily by the influx of information, but then almost knocks down the digimon when she tried to dash towards Harley's room.

Before she can make it, the digimon stops her and says "There's nothing you can do for her, unless you listen to me."

Salamon looked up at Phascomon and asked with little dots of tears in her eyes "What!? What!? I'll do anything!" Salamon couldn't bear the thought of losing Harley. She almost regrets saying anything, because the digimon had gained a small calculating smile.

She had once seen that smile on one of the smarted digimon at the Rookie Village, and she woke up in the middle of a mud puddle in the center of town somehow.

However the still avid thoughts of Harley beat her common sense into submission and missed the implications of the smile.

The rookie digimon began "In the center of town, in the forehead of the statue, there is a small blue gem that you might have saw coming in," after a small nod of confirmation, he continued, "This gem holds all the code that the ghost digimon here have stored up after destroying the original residents of the town. If you can get that gem back to me, I can release the code and free everyone that has been kept locked up, including the consciousness of your friend. However, the digimon here will try to stop you, so you need to get there before the sun sets completely and the digimon wake up." Salamon stared up in shock at the digimon, but nodded her head anyways.

Later Salamon was walking down the pathway towards the center of the town, considering going faster, but her fear of the unknown keeping her at only a steady stride that would still beat Harley.

Salamon almost started crying at the thought of Harley. The human girl had become one of the first friends that Salamon had acquired since she had arrived at Rookie Village.

She felt a roar of emotions rush through her, giving her courage and determination, and she started running faster than the pace she had shown before as the thought of never hearing Harley's nervous way of speaking again finally connected with her head.

It wasn't long before Salamon got to the center of the town, slightly out of breath, and was about to climb onto the statue when she heard voices above her. "Ooooh! Someone is trying to steal our gem! Get her!" Salamon only had time to look up and see three Bakemon flying towards her before they connected.

Even as a ghost, the Bakemon's attacks still hurt like any other, but Salamon could tell that her size, the three digimon were underestimating her, and she planned to use that against them.

When the Bakemon came back around again, they didn't feel the need to waste energy on real attacks for such a small rookie, Salamon counter attacked with a downward **Petty Punch**, sending it veering towards the ground in shock at the power behind the move. Salamon was a rookie, but the holy ring around its neck amplified its power so she was equivalent to a Champion Level digimon's power.

The other Bakemon only hesitated a second at the revealed strength of the rookie digimon and both dove at Salamon with **Zombie Claws** ready at their fists. Salamon jumped out-of-the-way of the two Bakemon and let out a **Puppy Howling** that stunned the two digimon.

Salamon used this free time to regain her footing before running at them with a **Sledge Crash**, hitting them both on the head before they could make their way out of her line of sight.

Sent through the air by the recoil of the move, Salamon remembered the first Bakemon's continues existence and was struck down by her ignorance with a Zombie Claw from behind, making her yowl in pain.

Getting sent to the ground, Salamon quickly leapt up to her feet before they could get any cheap shots on her and was met with an unsettling sight. Before where their had been three Bakemon, which had been troublesome odds to begin with, their were now six more for back up.

All of the ghost digimon had a smile on it that said 'give up'. Salamon almost dropped down to the ground at the sight of her enemies increased strength in numbers, but was stopped by the reason she was here.

Thoughts of her giving up and never seeing Harley again resounded through her, making her inner furnace ignite in a flare. She had never felt this power and was glad that it came so that it could be harnessed for her friends continued existence.

She tugged at the power, unknowingly starting to glow shocking the Bakemon, and yelled "**Digivolve!**" and was surrounded by data.

Salamon could feel her limbs growing to be stronger and more agile. She felt her floppy ears start to shrink into her head before becoming point. Her nub of a tail lengthen and becoming more cat-like.

She felt all of these changes and more over come her body and couldn't express her excitement at the newly found energy. Then when all the changes seem to halt, Salamon could hear a little whisper informing her of her new name and rank in the digital system.

With an determined cry, the cocoon of data that had shielded her enemies of her change broke with a yell of "Gotomon!".

The newly made digimon looked up in complete confidence at the now slightly nervous crowd of ghost and raised up a hand in a universal taunt of 'come get some' saying "Bring it."

**A/N: I am sorry it took so long to get this out. I really have no excuse other than I only write when I feel like it and so I'm not one you go to for back to back updates. Thank you for reading and I hope you will take some time to tell how you feel about this story of mine. **

**Also, suggest about who should be Harley's beast spirit. I know its way to early to be asking it, but I already have a few good ideas and input from other perspectives would be delightful and very helpful.**


End file.
